Sylva
woops steals name haven't done writing in so long but i just have to get her out soon ee note my writing on this page is very very bad oh god this is her theme song! aka one of my favorites ever ref is by WildLoner, first adopted by Crystal then gifted to me <3 i have to spit out every single thought in my brain before i forget them. sylva's mother, morph, was an orphan silkwing, unknown how she got to Pyrrhia but was taken in by an orphanage in possibility. she was shy and reserved, never really seeing the world until she befriended a rainwing named gleam. they fell in love eventually, mainly because his energetic personality and positive views won her over, and brought her out of her shell, giving her a whole new perspective on the world. they had an egg, and from it hatched their beautiful daughter, her scales were multicolored and shimmering with life, each scale a different color from the next. the two were overjoyed, and named her sylva. she grew up being influenced by her father, S Y L V A They are lying. They must be. I've heard so many dragons tell me that life is full of wonder and amazement. I've seen authors ramble on and on about how beautiful everything in life is. Yet there's nothing I could see in this life but ugly things. Terrible, terrible dragons with too little good left. '' ''How would anyone have the heart to do this? Why did they lie? '' ''... '' ''Is there even a point to holding on? This insecure gamer bean belongs to Essence, please do not use her or edit her page without permission! Thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E Whether you're looking at her through a computer screen, or seeing her face on the way to the candy shop, Sylva is a dragoness that will surely catch your attention. Not because of her obvious hybrid heritage, nor the fact that she's deemed attractive (despite most dragons agreeing that she is), but because of her being in a predicament that you would be wise not to mention in her face. Sylva mostly resembles a SilkWing, having the general height and body shape of one. She is rather skinny and would appear rather harmless when it comes down to physical fights. She also possesses the defining traits of her dominant tribe - antennae and two pairs of wings formed out of metamorphosis. The only part that shows her RainWing blood are her lower body, that is, her back legs and tail. Even then, her tail is not exactly a prehensile one, not suited for climbing or hanging on to trees at all. Not that she could climb them in the first place, not anymore. When it comes to her colors, there is only one word to use to properly describe her: colorful. As cliche as that sounds, it's simply true - each and every one of her scales are a different color at one time, almost like she's wearing all the colors of a rainbow. And that is true - for the most part, her colors do consist of all the main colors of a true rainbow, but she isn't limited to those. This is where her RainWing blood shows - her scale colors are constantly changing, and unlike a pure blooded forest dragon, she cannot control them, and neither are they influenced by emotions at all. Even her antennae, spines and underbelly are not spared from this rule. Sylva's wings are special - they are SilkWing wings, having a slightly transluscent effect, but their color is unique in a way. They are actually a dull grey color, but the grey is blended within a rainbow spectrum. It's hard to even notice the dark undertones when there's light, as her wings basically shimmer with all their colors, easily catching attention. Just like the rest of her scales, the myriad of colors in her wings can ripple and change at any time. There are only two parts of her body that have a constant color. One of them are her claws, all of them a pure snowy white. The other are her eyes. They are deep ocean blue, her emotions rising and falling in them like the crashing of waves. Finally, there is the reason why everyone would always notice this dragoness - the wheelchair she is always seated in. Due to a disease that changed her forever, the lower half of Sylva's body, more specifically, her back legs and tail, is completely limp and unable to be controlled. Because of this, she is incapable of moving on her own without her wheelchair. There isn't much to describe about posture when you're seated for most of the time... but if you pay attention, you'll notice that whenever she isn't in front of computer entertaining her viewers, her shoulders slouch in a way that subtly shows hopelessness, and despite the various emotions she displays in her eyes, there is a dull pain behind those blue orbs that never truly vanishes. P E R S O N A L I T Y text H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A * Prism Goddess is Sylva's online nickname and general in game name * The thing she truly misses before her disability is flying G A L L E R Y Please follow this amazing reference by Wild while drawing her, but feel free to get creative with her colors, she can be anything except pure black/white <3 Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters